Technical Field
The invention concerns a device for the detection of the position of a control lever of a gearbox of an automotive vehicle.
More particularly, the invention concerns the detection of the P, R, N, D positions and the M+, M and M− positions of the control lever, notably, of a robotized gearbox generally servocontrolled by a processing unit.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, and in a perfectly known manner, the lever is mounted with a capability for angular movement in a mounting unit that is generally located within the vehicle's passenger compartment. The lever is designed to commands for the selection of the P, R, N and D positions around a rotation axis, and the engagement of speeds around another rotation axis for the M+ and M− positions.
Therefore, it is important to be able to detect the position of the lever, so as to ascertain its movements and its precise position in space.
One solution is addressed in patent EP 09 305 268, of which the applicant for the patent herein is also the holder.
This patent addresses a device for the detection of the position of the control lever, with the aim of detecting the movements of the said lever and sending electrical signals within a processing unit.
For this purpose, the device employs a 3D-type Hall-effect sensor to indicate the various movements and positions of the lever in the 3 X, Y and Z axes of the sensors, which are mounted in close proximity to a magnet.
This solution is satisfactory, but requires a dimension of positioning of the 3D sensor with a low tolerance, so as to enable one to precisely ascertain the P, R, N, D and M+ and the M and M− positions.